


corrupted

by cakegape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Cockslut Niall, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Top Harry, harry uses niall, harry's kind of a dick, idk - Freeform, niall's kind of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakegape/pseuds/cakegape
Summary: niall gives harry a blowjob when they hang out at a party and it turns out to not be a one-time thing





	corrupted

Niall isn't at the party for more than ten minutes when he starts to feel overwhelmed by all the noise and bodies rushing around him, and has to step outside to get some air.

Minutes later, he finds himself with Harry, who he knows from chemistry but isn’t really friends with. Harry’s kind of a quiet kid but he gets along with everyone. 

They’re slumped up against the side of the house, hidden by some bushes from the other kids hanging out on the back patio, looking through youtube videos on Harry’s phone.

At one point when Harry tries to switch between apps, he accidentally clicks open a video. Before Harry can close out of it, Niall notices the title of the video: _teen with huge tits caught fucking in dorm room_

"Uh hey, what were you looking at before the party?" Niall asks, giggling slightly.

"Oh, sorry," Harry says. "I was horny as _fuck_ earlier."

He brings up the video and presses play. It shows a tanned blonde girl sucking some guy’s dick in what must be someone’s dorm room, if the video’s title is to be believed. Niall can’t help but notice the dick getting sucked is _huge_.

Harry and Niall just watch quietly as the first couple minutes of the video plays.

Then suddenly, Harry says distractedly, "Y’know, Sara’s been sending me nudes all week. I was kinda hoping we'd hookup tonight to be honest.”

Niall shifts awkwardly and doesn’t say anything. Harry keeps his eyes on his phone. Niall steals glances at the bulge growing in Harry’s jeans.

Harry sighs. "Fuck, now I'm horny again." He starts rubbing his hand over the crotch of his jeans.

"Wanna jerk off with me?" he asks casually.

Niall tenses up and looks over at Harry, who’s still focused on his phone.

"Okay,” Niall mumbles.

Harry lifts his hips off the ground and adjusts the bulge in his pants. The bushes mostly block the lights from the back patio, so it’s pretty dark. Harry settles down on the ground and holds his phone in his left hand. Niall’s sitting to Harry’s left, and wriggles himself closer so their shoulders are now touching. Harry starts rubbing his bulge harder as he continues watching the video.

They sit there watching for another minute. The girl’s now gagging and struggling to take all of the dick that’s being fucked into her mouth rather harshly. Then Niall notices Harry’s right hand slip down into his pants. A moment later Harry moves to unbutton and pull down his jeans, and he whips out his cock, which Niall sees is fully hard.

As Harry grips his cock and starts to jerk off, Niall just stares at it, almost mesmerized. It’s easily a few inches bigger than his, and just looks so _pretty_.

Niall reaches a hand down to grab himself under his shorts. With Harry still looking at the porn playing on his phone, Niall tries to look at Harry’s cock as much as possible without him noticing.

After a minute Harry glances toward Niall and catches him staring. Niall quickly darts his eyes toward Harry’s phone.

"Were you checking out my dick?" Harry asks loudly.

Niall looks back at Harry with a slight look of fear on his face, then forces a smile and laughs nervously. "What? No, dude, fuck off."

Harry just looks at Niall for a few seconds, and then says calmly, "Niall, it's cool. You can look if you want."

Niall glares back at Harry for a moment, but can’t stop his eyes from moving back down to Harry’s lap. Harry is lazily stroking his cock.

"I wasn’t trying to look,” Niall mutters. “Just … haven't seen another guy hard before. All the guys in the locker room are always soft."

Harry smirks and gives Niall a skeptical look.

"So you're looking at guys' dicks in the locker room?" he teases.

Niall stiffens and stutters, not sure how to explain himself. He glances up and sees Harry looking back at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Dunno, guess I've kinda been looking at guys lately," Niall says sheepishly.

Harry’s forehead creases and he looks over Niall like he’s sizing him up. "Ever do anything with a guy?" he asks.

"No,” Niall murmurs. He peeks down again at Harry’s cock. A few seconds pass as Harry continues to study Niall’s face while slowly stroking himself.

"Wanna?" Harry asks, his eyes gleaming at Niall as he bites his lip.

Niall holds his gaze for a few seconds, and then blinks. “Sure,” he whispers.

“Sweet. Suck my dick,” Harry says and he moves his hand away from his cock. Harry says it so seriously, almost like a command, that Niall reacts by laughing. But then he looks again at Harry, and sees he isn’t joking.

Niall lowers his eyes down to Harry’s cock, which is now lying hard against his stomach. Niall shifts his body and slowly leans down toward Harry’s lap until his mouth is hovering an inch above Harry’s cock. Niall freezes for a second, and then feels Harry's hand come down softly on the back of his head.

Harry gently pushes him down until his lips touch Harry’s cock. Niall tentatively lets his tongue run over the head, and then takes it into his mouth.

Harry inhales sharply and pushes Niall down further until he has a few inches in his mouth. Niall gags and jolts back up quickly, accidently grazing Harry with his teeth.

“ _Ah_ , watch the teeth," Harry whines. "Still, feels good, dude."

Encouraged, Niall takes Harry’s cock back into his mouth, awkwardly trying to curl his lips over his teeth. He slowly moves down on Harry’s cock until his nose is touching Harry’s baby blue Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs.

“Fuck yeah,” Harry breathes.

Niall feels Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat, and then spits it out and coughs, trying to catch his breath.

Harry rakes his fingers through Niall’s hair and guides him back down onto his cock. Soon Niall gets into a rhythm, figuring out what to do with his tongue and not worrying so much about his teeth.

Niall speeds up and starts using his hand and lips together on Harry’s cock. Niall hears Harry above him softly moaning and swearing, and he starts to suck his cock more assuredly. At one point Niall shifts his head and glimpses up at Harry, keeping his lips locked on his cock. Harry’s eyes are glued to the video playing on his phone.

Niall feels Harry’s hand pressing down on his head and Harry bucks his hips up slightly to thrust into his mouth. Niall is taking it pretty well and starts to feel impressed with his own dick sucking ability when he gags and has to lift his head up. A line of spit remains connected from Niall’s reddened lips to Harry’s cock.

“You sure you’ve never sucked dick before?” Harry asks jokingly while relaxing his grip. He pets Niall’s hair and brushes at the fluffy blond fringe splayed across his forehead.

Niall swallows hard, and then takes Harry back into his mouth. He sloppily sucks Harry’s cock for another minute before Harry rasps, "Dude, I'm gonna come. Swallow it, okay?"

With Harry’s hand forcing him down, he doesn’t really have much of a choice. Harry digs his nails into Niall as he trembles and lets out a loud moan. Niall feels Harry’s warm come spurt into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , oh, fuck yeah. Swallow my load,” Harry cries out, his knees buckling as he releases into Niall’s mouth.

A moment later Harry finishes pumping his come down Niall’s throat, and his hand releases Niall’s head.

Niall dizzily raises his head up, licks his lips, and looks at Harry, who’s leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Then Harry opens his eyes, stops the video on his phone, and looks over at Niall.

"Thanks, dude. That felt good. No girl’s ever let me go at their mouth like that.”

Niall blushes and gives Harry a half smile, and then looks down at the bulge in his own pants, feeling his underwear wet with precome. Still breathing raggedly, he looks back up at Harry. "Can you do me now?"

Harry glances at Niall. "Nah, dude. I'm not gay.”

Niall feels a flush of embarrassment creep up his face and he sits back up against the wall. Harry still has his dick out and is idly scrolling through instagram on his phone.

After a minute Harry drops his phone to his side and sighs.

"Should probably get back to the party,” he says.

Then he stands up and brings his jeans back up to his waist, finally putting his dick away. He adjusts himself and ambles away from Niall, back toward the house.

Niall eyes Harry as he walks out of view and then thumps his head back against the wall. He sighs and thinks, _fuck it_. He gets up on his knees, pulls his achingly hard cock from his shorts, and starts vigorously jerking off.

With the taste of Harry’s come still on his lips, Niall starts to unload just seconds later. His come splatters on the grass in front of him as he hunches forward and whimpers through his orgasm.

He sits back on his heels, relaxes his muscles, and lets himself catch his breath. Then he wipes his slick fingers on the grass and pulls his shorts up.

The rest of the night, Niall is in a trance and can’t keep from stealing glances at Harry. Harry is acting like his normal self, drinking and joking around with his friends. Later on, Niall sees him flirting with Sara and feels a twinge of jealousy as he watches him play with her hair and put his arm around her shoulder.

When the party starts to wind down, Niall texts his older sister to come over and pick him up. Fifteen minutes later, he gets a text letting him know she is pulling up outside. As he reaches for the front door, he hears Harry calling him from behind.

"Niall! Dude, you should give me your number so we can text."

Harry pulls out his phone and hands it to Niall.

“We should hang out again," Harry says, his mouth curved into a smirk.

Niall blushes and nods as he sends himself a text from Harry’s phone.

"Yeah, I’d be down for that,” he says, handing the phone back to Harry.

The entire ride home, all Niall can think about is Harry gagging him with his cock. Niall shifts in his seat and rests his hands on his lap to cover his boner as he wonders when he’s going to hang out with Harry next.

An hour later, Niall is lying in bed and reading the wikipedia page for _List of unsolved deaths_ on his phone when he gets a text. Niall sees it’s a photo from Harry and sits up slightly, quickly opening it. His eyes light up when he sees it’s a dick pic. Harry is in his bed, pulling down plaid pajama bottoms to show his hard cock pointing straight up, a bead of precome dripping down the head.

Niall is staring at the photo when another text from Harry pops up.

_can’t wait for u to suck this again [smiling devil emoji]_

Niall’s cock is suddenly hard again. He thinks for a second and then writes back to Harry, _i'll suck you off whenever you want dude [drooling face emoji]_

Niall closes his eyes and thinks about how it felt to swallow Harry’s come. He starts to fantasize about being on his knees for Harry in the school bathroom and sneaking over to Harry’s house late at night whenever he texts him that he needs head. Niall shoots his second load of the night and falls asleep.

\---

Over the next few days, Niall is consumed by thoughts of Harry and jerking off to the memory of sucking his cock. But he’s disappointed when Harry virtually ignores him at school the next week. Niall starts to wonder if Harry might have lost interest.

That changes on Saturday afternoon. Niall is watching tv at home when he gets a text from Harry.

_hey wyd_

_not much hbu_ , Niall replies.

_just horny af wishing u were here sucking my dick_

Niall gets another text with a video from Harry. It’s four seconds long and shows him lying naked in bed, stroking his hard cock.

 _fuck harry i wish i was sucking it too_ , Niall sends back. He pulls his cock out and starts stroking himself, and then Harry texts him back again.

_come over. my parents are gone for a few hours and im home alone_

Then Harry sends Niall his address.

 _i can be there in like 10 minutes_ , Niall writes, and then quickly shoots up to put his shoes on. Before leaving, he looks himself over in the full-length mirror on the back of his bedroom door. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue gym shorts. He judges his hair to be acceptable so, satisfied with his appearance, he leaves his room and runs down the stairs.

Niall calls out to his mom, "I'm heading out to meet up with my friend Harry. Be back in a few hours.”

He doesn’t wait for his mom to respond, just walks through the house to the garage and grabs his bike.

Niall rides until he finds Harry’s house at the end of a cul-de-sac made up of typical upper-middle class suburban houses. Niall gets off his bike and walks it to the front porch. He sees Harry’s lacrosse stick leaning next to the door as he rings the doorbell. Niall stands there for a few seconds and then his phone vibrates. He takes it out and sees Harry’s texted him again.

_door's open go upstairs im the first room on left_

Niall hesitantly walks into Harry’s house and glances around, not seeing or hearing anyone. He closes the front door behind him and walks up the stairs to see Harry’s bedroom door is open. Niall creeps in and scans over the large room. In front of him, along the middle of the wall across from the doorway is Harry’s bed. Harry is lying there, completely naked, looking at his phone and lazily stroking himself.

He looks up to see Niall. "Hey, dude. Come over here,” he says, looking back to his phone.

Niall kicks off his shoes and walks shyly up to the end of the bed, standing there unsure of what to do with himself.

Harry drifts his eyes from his phone to Niall, and he laughs. "Well, come on Ni, get up here,” he says as he spreads his legs.

Niall reacts comically fast, climbing up on the bed and lying down on his stomach. He pulls himself up between Harry’s legs until his face is level with Harry’s cock.

He takes Harry into his mouth, wrapping his left hand around the base of Harry’s cock and using his right hand to cup Harry’s balls.

Harry moans and brings both his hands to the back of Niall’s head. He guides Niall down and makes him swallow as much of his cock as he can. He holds Niall’s head in place for a few seconds before allowing him to come up, Niall’s lips already slick with spit.

"Fuck, you love suckin’ my dick, don’t you?” Harry coos as Niall goes back down on him.

Niall hums around Harry’s cock and speeds up his rhythm.

Harry moans and Niall starts to suck Harry more aggressively. He brings his right hand away from Harry’s balls and places it up on Harry’s stomach to feel over his abs.

By now Harry’s phone is dropped down on the bed next to him and his eyes are closed, his fingers threading through Niall’s hair as he begins to thrust his hips up off the bed.

Harry starts to swear loudly as Niall takes the face fucking like a champ, gamely taking Harry’s cock deeper into his mouth.

Harry then stills and lets Niall bob on his cock. Niall’s drooling from how much of Harry he’s able to get into his mouth at once, a shine of spit and precome on his slightly swollen lips. Harry writhes and roughly rakes his fingers through Niall’s hair as he arches his back off the bed.

He yanks hard on Niall’s hair. “Fuck, Niall, I’m gonna come,” he says in a low, rough voice.

Niall brings his right hand down to stroke a thumb over Harry’s hipbone as he feels him start to come. With his other hand, Niall grips Harry hard at the base and his throat works to swallow all of the come filling his mouth. It’s too much though, and Niall lets a little bit spill through his lips and down his chin.

After Harry finishes, he collapses down on the bed and drops his hands to his sides. He pants and tilts his head back as he comes down from his orgasm.

Niall lifts his mouth off of Harry and leans up on his elbows. He looks down admiringly at Harry’s cock, now lying flat and gleaming wet with his spit. He raises a thumb to his chin to wipe up the come that had dribbled out of his mouth, and then takes it into his mouth and noisily sucks it clean.

He playfully leans down and slowly licks a stripe up the full length of Harry’s cock, and then giggles and scoots up on the bed to sit cross-legged next to Harry.

Niall remains fully clothed and can feel his erection straining against his underwear. He looks down fondly at Harry, knowing and not caring that he isn’t going to reciprocate.

Harry sighs and reaches beside him for his phone. A corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk as he taps his fingers on the screen. He types for a few seconds, then turns to Niall.

“Look,” Harry says with a laugh as he hands his phone to Niall.

Niall takes it and sees that Harry updated Niall’s name in his contacts so that instead of Niall, it says _cumdump_.

\---

A month later, the school year is coming to a close. Niall is meeting up with Harry three or four times a week to let Harry dump a load down his throat. Niall discovers he really gets off on being submissive and servicing Harry. Niall’s fantasy of blowing Harry in a school bathroom becomes a reality. And even though Harry eventually starts dating Sara, that doesn’t stop him from using Niall’s mouth on the regular.

On the last day of school, Niall is at Harry’s locker when Harry leans close and tells him that he wants to fuck him. Niall goes home that afternoon and does some research online on bottoming. A couple days later, before the dildo and lube and enema that Niall had ordered off of amazon could arrive, he gets a text from Harry.

_wanna get fucked?_

Harry has his house to himself during the day while his parents are at work. After texting back that he’d come over, Niall does his best to clean himself out the way his research told him he’s supposed to, and spends a few minutes fingering himself. Twenty minutes later he’s over at Harry’s and bent naked over the side of Harry’s bed.

When Niall feels Harry push the head of his cock against his lubed-up hole, he lifts his head up.

“Should we use a condom?” 

“Nah,” Harry breathes from behind him.

Niall bites his lip as he feels Harry’s cock slowly slide into him.

Niall yelps and chokes out, “ _Harry_ , stop. Hold on a second.”

Harry holds still, his cock a couple inches into Niall’s hole. He rests a hand gently on Niall’s lower back and runs his fingers up along Niall’s back until he grips his shoulder. He leans down and whispers, “You good?”

Niall nods and hums for Harry to continue. Harry straightens, moves his hands to grip Niall’s hips and gradually pushes his cock into Niall until he bottoms out.

“Fuck, dude, you feel so good,” Harry says, sucking air through his teeth.

Niall clenches his hands into fists and scrunches his face in discomfort.

Harry slowly pulls his cock halfway out of Niall, and then abruptly rams it all the way back in.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Niall shouts.

Harry laughs softly as he pulls out of Niall completely.

Niall tries to relax his face as Harry pushes back into him, his hole making a sloppy wet sound from all the lube they’re using.

He winces when Harry begins lazily thrusting into his ass.

Harry keeps fucking into Niall at a slow pace as Niall gets acclimated, starting to feel comfortable with the feeling of his hole being stretched open around Harry’s cock.

As Harry continues to quietly and deliberately fuck him, Niall cranes his neck to turn and look back. Harry is holding his phone up under his chin, his eyes on the screen as he points it downward to where his cock is sliding into Niall’s smooth, round ass.

Niall drops his head back to the bed and arches his back, greedily moving his ass back on Harry’s cock to meet his thrusts. Harry tosses his phone on the bed and digs his fingers into Niall’s ass.

Harry’s thrusts quicken and become more erratic as his breathing grows heavy.

“Fuck yeah, take my dick,” he mutters throatily as he begins slamming into Niall harder, the sound of his hips smacking against Niall’s ass filling the room.

“Feels so good,” Niall whimpers. His face is red and he’s chewing on his lower lip as he feels Harry’s nails dig into his hips.

“Oh _fuck_ … fuck yea, gonna nut in you,” Harry moans.

He snaps his hips faster, and then bottoms out in Niall, shooting ropes of come deep into his hole.

Harry stills and softens his grip on Niall’s hips as his moans become fainter.

Niall can feel his own cock rock hard beneath him. With Harry still buried in him balls deep, Niall furrows his brow, bites his lip, and nudges his ass back against Harry, feeling his ass squish against Harry’s hips.

Harry’s body quivers and he bites back a moan. He squeezes Niall’s ass as he slowly pulls out.

Niall is practically purring when Harry’s cock pops out of his hole with a slick sound.

Harry tips his head back and lets his curls fall across his sweaty forehead.

He gazes down at Niall, who looks utterly _spent_ on the bed, a dribble of come leaking out of his hole and down to his balls.

With a glazed look on his face, Harry probingly presses a thumb to Niall’s messy hole, slowly circling the wet rim. He then uses his index and middle fingers to push up some of the come that had dripped out back up and into Niall's hole.

Harry’s fingers slide in easily and he hums as he feeds his own come back into Niall and feels how wet he is inside, lube and come squelching filthily around his fingers.

Niall whimpers when Harry pushes a third finger in and starts to leisurely finger his fucked-out hole.

Resting his head on the bed, he sees Harry’s arm reach down to grab his phone again.

He feels Harry continue to play with his hole, and he whines desperately when Harry harshly jabs his fingers deeper in.

“Filled you up, hmm?” Harry whispers, so softly Niall barely hears.

Then Harry withdraws his fingers from Niall’s hole and wipes them against Niall’s ass.

Niall sighs, feeling his hole staying slightly open and clenching around nothing.

Niall suddenly yelps when Harry’s hand comes down out of nowhere and gives his ass a sharp smack.

“Such a fuckin’ slut,” Harry laughs as he stumbles to collapse on the bed.

\---

Niall spends the rest of his summer break getting regularly dicked down by Harry, accumulating an intimate knowledge of what turns on Harry the most and how best to please him.

The first week back at school, Niall is at his locker when he sees his friend Liam approaching from down the hall.

"Hey Niall,” he says with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Liam, what’s up?”

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you something actually. Something … personal," he says.

Niall turns to Liam and raises a brow expectantly. " _Okay_ , well what is it?”

Liam looks around, as if checking to see if there’s anyone listening.

"Well, I was hanging out with Harry Styles the other day … ” he says quietly, trailing off.

Recognition dawns on Niall’s face and he blinks, pressing his lips together. “Uh, okay, so … what's that got to do with me?"

Liam leans a little closer in. "Niall, he told me what you do for him,” he whispers.

He gives Niall a lopsided grin, and then sees Niall’s cheeks are turning pink.

"Dude, it's cool,” he says hastily. “I was just talking to Harry about girls, y’know? And how I, like, really need to just get my dick wet. He told me about you though and said you can't get _enough_ dick, so I should hit you up."

Niall can’t believe Liam is saying this to him. He looks down and chuckles to himself, then surveys the boy in front of him.

Liam is a couple inches taller than Niall. He came back to school with a new haircut — wearing it shorter and styled up in a quiff. He’d been really working out over the past year and is now considerably more muscular than Niall.

As Niall stares at Liam’s body and appreciates the way his snug t-shirt is making his arms look huge, he briefly fantasizes about Liam choking him, and then thinks to himself that Harry is doing him a favor.

Niall’s mouth curves into a smile and he looks up at Liam.

“Are you going on the campout this weekend?" Niall asks. It's a camping trip the school's athletic department does every year.

“Yeah, I’m going,” Liam says eagerly.

"Cool. You can fuck me all weekend if you want,” Niall says, his eyes sparkling at Liam as he feels his cock stirring in his jeans.

Liam laughs. "Sweet! Dude, let’s be tent mates."

"Sounds like a plan," Niall says, smiling at Liam as he closes his locker.

Liam turns and walks away with a spring in his step. Niall discreetly reaches a hand down to the front of his jeans to adjust himself when he feels his phone vibrate. He leans against his locker and takes his phone out to see a text from Harry.

_get out of ur next class at 11 and meet me in the bathroom by the freshman lockers. need ur mouth [water drops emoji]_

Niall beams as he walks hurriedly to his art class.


End file.
